Hips Don't Lie SONGFIC
by Anonymous 01925
Summary: One night at a club, shit goes down. No, actually, the Bad Touch Trio are sitting at the bar, watching Arthur dance. Antonio gets courageous and approaches Arthur. This /SONGFIC/ is rated T for a reason, with surprisingly no foul language. SpUK and a lil' bit of FrUK. Don't like? Pass it on up, then! :D


**Author: **_One night at a club, shit goes down. No, actually, the Bad Touch Trio are sitting at the bar, watching Arthur dance. Antonio gets courageous and approaches Arthur. This SONGFIC is rated T for a reason, with surprisingly no foul language. :o_

_Warnings? Arthur gets spanked, Toni and Arthur grind all over each other, Yaoi (not the sex, but- ), and a pretty jelly Francis._

_Pairings? SpUK, obviously. And slight FrUK. ( Well duh. )_

* * *

Antonio chuckled, sipping his drink and watching a certain Englishman all three of them knew. "I never really knew that he could dance like this," he noted, looking over his shoulder to Francis and Gilbert. Jokingly, Gilbert added, "He makes a man wants to speak Spanish, hm?" He laughed his usual _kesesesese_. The Spaniard smirked, walking toward the Brit on the dancefloor.

Francis frowned, "I thought I called dibs!" Both men sighed and watched as their friend approached Arthur.

.

"Como se llama, bonita mi casa, su casa," he grinned, wrapping one sneaky arm around the blonde's waist. Arthur rolled his eyes, playing along, "Oh baby, when you talk like that you make a man go mad."

Though his act was very believeable, Antonio could tell he wasn't serious. He heard the sarcasm in his tone (more or less). He said nothing, listening the best he could to Arthur's voice.

"So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body," he hummed, rocking his hips. The Spaniard smirked, but soon frowned as the other male moved from his touch. "I'm on tonight and you know, my hips don't lie..." Arthur grinned, licking his lips.

Antonio smirked, putting his arms around the Brit's waist again. The blonde leaned in close, whispering, "And I'm starting to feel it's right - all the attraction, the tension..." The Spaniard moved his hands only slightly lower, making the other male gasp and whisper, "Don't you see baby, this is perfection."

After that, Antonio finally spoke, "Arthur, I can see your body moving and it's driving me crazy..." He moved his hand lower, squeezing what was there. "And I didn't have the slightest idea until I saw you dancing," he grinned, nipping the other's ear and continuing to knead and grope. "And when you walk up on the dance floor nobody can ignore the way you move your body."

He pulled back to see the male's face, grinning devilishly. The blonde's face was a bright red, his eyes were rolled to the back of his head, and his mouth was in a cute little 'O' shape.

The brunette continued, "And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it..." He grinned, moving the other's hips, "So you can keep on shaking it," he insisted, feeling the Brit move his hips under his arms. Arthur moved closer, pressing his chest into Antonio's.

Arthur grinned, seeing Antonio moving with him. "Oh boy, I can see your body moving... Half animal, half man." He wrapped both arms around his neck, "I don't really know what I'm doing... But you seem to have a plan."

He threw his head back, mumbling, "My will and self restraint have come to fail now. See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know..." Antonio raised a curious brow, Arthur looking back and him and stiffing a giggle. "That's a bit too hard to explain..."

Both swayed in the music, Arthur purring like a kitten every time Antonio would squeeze his arse. The Brit turned around, his back pressed close to the Spaniard's chest, Antonio's face buried in Arthur's neck.

.

"That's supposed to be my dance," Francis barked, obviously jealous. Gilbert laughed, rolling his eyes, "You couldn't get anywhere near him." The Frenchman frowned, glaring at the Prussian, "Antonio's got as much beef with Arthur as I do," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but Antonio is slick. You're not."

"Whatever," the blonde hissed, ordering another drink.

.

"Baila en la calle de noche," Antonio hummed, pressing his chest against the other's back. "Baila en la calle de día..."

Arthur moaned a bit, repeating what he said in English. "Dancing in the city by day," he pushed his hips back into the other, moaning loud, though it was low compared to the music, "Dancing in the city by night..."

The blonde leaned forward, now bent over in front of Antonio, his arse scraping the visible buldge in the other's unbearably tight jeans, "I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie," he grinned, rocking his hips teasingly, "And I'm starting to feel you, boy..."

Antonio smirked, bucking his hips just slightly, whispering, "Come on let's go, real slow... Baby, like this is perfecto." He chuckled, his hand reaching back and smacking the Brit's clothed ass, making him moan nonetheless.

Arthur looked up at Antonio with lust-filled eyes. "Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie... And I am starting to feel it's right.. The attraction, the tension..."

Both moaned in unison, Arthur grinding back as hard as he could, Antonio spanking him as hard as possible.

.

Antonio smirked, "_**Baby, like this is perfection...**_"

* * *

**Author: **_Ohohoo~ Well, that's my SpUK fanfic. :u Songfic. WHATEVER. I liked how this turned out. eue And I fear I'm falling for this couple- shiiiiiiit. I don't even like Spamano that much because of this! *freaking out*_

_Anyways, I loved how mad Francis got~ It's okay Frankie, I've made steamy stories of you and Arthur. eue~ VERY steamy. And I think of you and Antonio! So hush up! e3e_

_Okay, well, that's all. You've read, now you review. Si?_


End file.
